Please Don't Leave Me
by jonginswife88
Summary: [CHAP4!UP!] Chanyeol seorang Pria berumur 27 tahun jatuh cinta pada pemuda mungil pembuat onar berumur 16 tahun bernama Baekhyun. masalahnya chanyeol bukanlah gay ataupun pedofil. lalu bagaimana kisah percintaan dua insan berbeda umur dan tinggi itu? /summary macam apa ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Please Don't Leave Me**

 **Author: Byun septi**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other**

 **Disclaimer: hanya milik agensi dan emak bapak mereka saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Rating: T untuk chapter ini**

 **warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, shoneun ai, gaje, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran**

 **Genre: Romance and angst gak jadi (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^O^**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam membelah jalanan kota seoul ditengah hujan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lamban. Seorang pria berumur 27 tahun itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan tatapan kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria itu adalah park chanyeol, Seorang CEO muda diperusahaan park inc yang berjalan dibidang teknik, kedua manik matanya yang biasanya tersorot ketegasan itu terlihat begitu kosong. Sangat kosong.

Tapi tiba tiba mobil yang dikendarai chanyeol...

BRUKK!

Tidak! Bukan chanyeol kecelakaan melainkan tanpa sengaja chanyeol menabrak seseorang. Seketika lamunan chanyeol buyar dan berganti dengan ekspressi ketakutan, dengan cepat chanyeol keluar mobil dan menemukan Seorang pemuda mungil terkapar disana dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah.

Chanyeol menggendong pemuda mungil itu kedalam mobilnya, sehingga kemeja putih yang ia pakai kini dilumuri bercak darah. Darah pemuda itu begitu banyak dan wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat Membuat chanyeol begitu takut pemuda ini kehilangan nyawanya. "Kau harus bertahan!" Ucapnya dengan menggenggam jemari lentik pemuda yang ia tabrak. Chanyeol pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan begitu tinggi demi mengantarkan pemuda yang bersimbah darah itu kerumah sakit.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Tak butuh waktu sepuluh menit, mobil audi mewah milik chanyeol telah berhenti didepan rumah sakit umum kota seoul. Dan langsung saja chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya kedalam rumah sakit. "Suster dokter" teriak chanyeol bak orang kesetanan.

tiga Suster pun datang dan langsung membawa pemuda mungil itu kedalam ruang UGD. "Bertahanlah kumohon" chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik pemuda itu seakan memberi kekuatan.

"Maaf anda tak bisa masuk tuan" perintah Seorang Suster saat chanyeol hendak masuk keruang UGD.

"Kumohon selamatkan anak itu" chanyeol pun memilih menunggu diruang tunggu dengan perasaan takut, gelisah, dan pikiran berkecamuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak itu.

Kedua tangan chanyeol menengadah dan melihat banyak darah ditangannya dan pakaiannya. Pria itu menunduk "apa aku Seorang pembunuh?" Tangan chanyeol meremas rambut greynya dengan frustasi Dan tak lama terdengar isakan tangis chanyeol.

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar, segera pria itu melihat panggilan itu dan tertera nama 'kai' memanggilnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara chanyeol terdengar parau.

 _"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa Kau sakit? Ah iya para investor ingin kita memulai kerja samanya sekarang. Apa Kau ada waktu?"_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang "batalkan semuanya! Aku sibuk"

Panggilan itu mati seketika secara sepihak oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi tunggu, memejamkan kedua matanya dan..

CKLEKK!

Matanya terbuka lebar dan menoleh kesumber Suara, telihat Seorang Suster menghampiri chanyeol membawa Sebuah Ponsel dan dompet yang Entah milik siapa. Alis chanyeol bertautan bingung ketika Suster itu memberikan Ponsel berseta dompet itu kepada chanyeol "barang ini kami temukan disaku celananya"

"Terima kasih Suster" ucap chanyeol setelah menerima barang itu dan setelah melihat Suster itu memasuki ruangan UGD lagi.

Mata chanyeol tak berhenti memandangi kartu nama yang ia temukan didompet itu "byun Baekhyun?" Gumamnya membaca nama pemuda mungil itu. "Dia masih berumur 16tahun?" Ucap chanyeol tak percaya.

Sudut bibir chanyeol tertarik melihat foto Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan tanpa sadar wajah dalam foto itu ia usap. "Dia seperti malaikat kecil. Aku akan sangat berdosa jika Membuat bocah mungil ini kehilangan kesempatan hidupnya" chanyeol hanya tersenyum hambar dan meletakan foto Baekhyun kedalam dompetnya lagi. Kemudian menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

"Hei bangunlah" seseorang menggoyangkan bahu chanyeol Membuat pria itu menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau tidur semalaman dikursi tunggu rumah sakit" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter. Otak chanyeol segera mencerna apa yang ia lakukan dirumah sakit dan tiba tiba ingatannya melayang kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Seseorang berjas putih yang membangunkan chanyeol tadi hanya menggeleng kecil. Seketika tatapan chanyeol meredup.

"Tapi Kau boleh menemuinya sekarang"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan dokter itu selanjutnya chanyeol berlari keruangan Baekhyun dan membeku. melihat bagaimana pemuda mungil itu terbalut perban dikepalanya dan tangannya diinfus. Dada chanyeol nyeri melihatnya tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjang menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam.

Seseorang berjas putih masuk dan berdiri disebelah chanyeol "dia hanya mengalami kecelakaan biasa, tiada luka parah. Mungkin nanti siang dia siuman"  
Mendengar ucapan sang dokter chanyeol tersenyum "baiklah, aku akan menunggunya sadar"

Drrt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar, dengan malas chanyeol mengangkatnya "Yeoboseyo kai"

 _"Hyung Kau gila! sekarang sudah jam 9 siang dan kau belum menginjakan kakimu kekantor? Kau sedang apa hyung idiot? Kau harus ke kantor sekarang! Para investor ingin berkerja sama!"_ Kai terlihat emosi disebrang sana.

"Tenanglah kai" chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama "iya aku akan kesana, tolong siapkan rapat bagi para investor dan pemegang saham. Aku akan kesana satu jam lagi" panggilan pun putus secara sepihak oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya lembut. "Aku pergi dulu anak manis"

Rapat para investor telah selesai beberapa menit Lalu, chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi miliknya. Tangannya mengambil Ponsel disaku jasnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget mengetahui beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan Sebuah pesan dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengurus Baekhyun.

 _'Baekhyun telah sadar'_

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang, senyuman manis keluar dari bibirnya apelnya. Dengan segera chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan kai dengan ekspressi bingungnya menghadapi sikap aneh atasannya itu.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Mobil audi mewah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi mampu sampai dirumah sakit dalam hitungan menit. padahal jarak antara perusahaan chanyeol dan rumah sakit lumayan jauh.

Dengan sedikit terburu buru chanyeol memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. Kakinya melemas seperti jelly melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun yang ia tunjukkan pada salah satu Suster yang ada disana. Sungguh senyuman tercantik yang pernah chanyeol temukan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan tamu langsung menatap chanyeol dengan senyuman yang masih terukir dibibirnya "Hai.. Kau siapa?"

"Uhm.. Aku..." Chanyeol tergagap dan hanya mampu menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal "aku..."

"Aku?"

Chanyeol berfikir keras lalu menunduk lesu "aku orang yang telah menabrakmu, Mianhae"

"Gwencana ahjussi, aku sudah baikan kok" chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang riang gembira yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti korban kecelakaan. Omong Omong sejak kapan ada seseorang yang memanggil chanyeol ahjussi? What the hell! Chanyeol sedikit kesal ketika Baekhyun terus memanggilnya ahjussi "gomawo ahjussi"

"Bisakah Kau tak memanggilku ahjussi? Aku masih muda tau!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Seketika Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya dengan imut "memang berapa umurmu ahjussi eh Maaf maksudku tuan?"

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan november nanti umurku genap Dua puluh delapan tahun" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan menatap chanyeol tak percaya.

bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut seketika dan mata sipitnya melirik chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh "Aku baru enam belas tahun, jadi lebih baik aku memanggilmu ahjussi, dari pada aku memanggilmu harabocci"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun adalah Seorang malaikat kecil sirna seketika Karena mana ada malaikat yang begitu menyebalkan seperti ini, "yasudah kalau Kau memang sudah lebih baik mending kita pulang. Biar aku yang mengantarmu, bersiaplah! Aku akan mengurus administrasi lebih dulu"

chanyeol berbalik dan berniat keluar ruangan Baekhyun "ahjussi" Baekhyun memanggilnya Membuat langkah chanyeol terhenti.

"Apa?" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa berbalik.

"Izinkan aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan" kepala Baekhyun menunduk dan matanya berubah sendu, sedangkan chanyeol langsung berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya chanyeol sudah cukup sabar menghadapi bocah dihadapannya ini "aku malas bertemu ayahku dirumah"

Raut wajah chanyeol yang terlihat tenang berubah seketika mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh emosi "Kau malas pulang dan ingin menjalani rawat inap dirumah sakit ini? Kau fikir ini hotel? Atau Kau sebenarnya ingin membuatku bangkrut? Biaya rawat inap disini tidak murah bocah ingusan" tatapan Baekhyun dan para Suster menatap chanyeol tak percaya dan seolah olah mengatakan bahwa pria ini adalah pria paling pelit didunia. Chanyeol menyadari tatapan orang orang sekitarnya hanya tersenyum aneh "aah aku hanya bercanda, jadi Baekhyun apa Kau mau menginap disini? Berapa lama? Sehari? setahun? Atau selamanya?"

"Kau terlihat seperti tak ikhlas ahjussi" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

Bola Mata chanyeol memutar malas "jadi maumu apa bocah ingusan?"

Kepala Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menengadah, manik Mata polosnya menatap chanyeol dengan wajah memohon "aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ahjussi, bisakah Kau memberiku tempat tinggal?"

Melihat wajah memohon Baekhyun dengan segala kepolosannya Meluluhkan hati chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus "baiklah, Kau bisa tinggal diapartemenku"

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Sosok rapuh Baekhyun dirumah sakit berbeda sekali dengan Sosok Baekhyun yang ada disamping chanyeol sekarang. Semenjak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah sakit tidak berhentinya bocah itu berbicara Membuat Chanyeol ingin menyumpal bibir tipis itu dengan kaos kakinya. Tapi apa chanyeol tega? Tentu tidak! Demi sepatu kai yang tak pernah dicuci seumur hidupnya chanyeol tak akan berani menyumpal bibir tipis yang Membuat libidonya naik dengan hanya menatapnya. Bibir itu terlalu menggairahkan, Membuat chanyeol ingin sekali melumatnya. Tapi chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya, Ya dia menepis rasa aneh itu Karena bagaimana pun ia bukanlah Seorang gay apalagi Seorang pedofil. 'Yah aku masih normal, masih menyukai belahan dada wanita dewasa, yah aku bukan gay apalagi pedofil' pikir chanyeol meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik aneh pria yang ada disampingnya, gerak geriknya aneh dan tidak hentinya melirik Baekhyun lalu menggeleng "ahjussi Kau Kenapa?"

Deg!

Seketika pertanyaan Baekhyun Membuat chanyeol tegang seketika, mana mungkin chanyeol bilang dia sedang berfikir untuk bahwa dia ingin melumat bibir cherry Baekhyun. Dan pria berumur 27 tahun itupun menggeleng cepat "tidak Kenapa napa"

suasana pun berubah canggung bagi chanyeol, tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dia bersikap biasa saja tidak menyadari raut wajah chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun berpencar menjelajahi setiap sudut apartemen mewah milik chanyeol. Dia kagum melihat apartemen itu sangat mewah sekali. Chanyeol yang menyadari raut wajah penuh kekagumman dan Mata Baekhyun yang berbinar hanya tertawa "apa Kau baru memasukki tempat seperti ini?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk lucu "ayah selalu mengurungku dirumah sampai aku tak pernah sekalipun memasukki apartemen seseorang. Jadi aku sedikit kagum"

"Ah seperti itu" chanyeol mengangguk lalu menunjuk kesebuah kamar "itu kamarmu, kau bisa tidur disana dan kamarku ada diatas"

Langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun memasukki kamar yang chanyeol bilang itu kamarnya diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya, lalu tubuh mungil nya ia dudukkan dipinggiran ranjang. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol setengah memohon "Ahjussi aku ingin mandi"

"Terus? Apa Kau menyuruhku memandikanmu?" Tanya chanyeol sakartis dengan menaikkan satu alis tebalnya.

"Tidak ahjussi, maksudku aku tak mempunyai baju ganti. bisakah Kau meminjamkannya untukku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setengah tidak percaya , tubuh Baekhyun itu kecil seperti Seorang smurf sedangkan tubuh chanyeol itu besar seperti hulk. Okey chanyeol mendengus nafas kesal pada dirinya sendiri Kenapa dia menyamai dirinya dengan sesosok hulk? Padahal selama ini chanyeol selalu menganggap dirinya adalah pangeran berkuda putih idaman seluruh wanita didunia. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol hanya melamun segera memukul lengan pria tinggi itu. "Ahjussi, Kau melamun Terus semenjak dari mobil. Apa Kau habis diputuskan oleh kekasihmu?"

Lamunan chanyeol buyar dan menatap Baekhyun seakan tak percaya. dasar kerdil! Apa dia tak merasa apapun kalau dia yang menyebabkan chanyeol melamun? chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum manis "aku melamun Karena banyak masalah"

"Ya ampun, pantas saja Kau terlihat tua ahjussi. Jadi Karena Kau banyak masalah?" Senyuman chanyeol terlihat terpaksa lalu mengangguk. "Ah iya Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ahjussi, jadi bagaimana Kau bersedia meminjamkan pakaianmu untukku?"

chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Dari pada Baekhyun tak Memakai baju yang akan Membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk memperkosanya lebih baik Baekhyun memakai baju miliknya.

Mata chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa celana dengan berkedip. Baekhyun benar benar seperti penggoda kecil, apalagi ketika Baekhyun duduk disofa depan tv dan mengekspos pahanya yang mulus dan seputih susu Membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun tak berani melirik apalagi melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut kehilangan kendali.

Untungnya, Baekhyun membuka percakapan Membuat suasana hening dan canggung lenyap seketika "ahjussi, apa Kau mempunyai susu strawberry?"

"Tidak"

"Aish.. padahal aku ingin sekali meminum susu strawberry" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

sebenarnya dalam hati chanyeol dia tertawa melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspressi seperti itu tetapi sebisa mungkin dia menahan tawanya sehingga hanya terpampang wajah datar khas milik Seorang park chanyeol "baiklah, kita akan ke mall membeli susu strawberry dan pakaian untukmu aku tak mau Kau memakai bajuku Terus" dan aku tak mau Kau memancingku untuk memperkosamu dengan pakaian kebesaran seperti itu, lanjut chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil beraegyo "gomawo yeollie ahjussi"

Yeollie? Panggilan macam apa itu? Selama ini semua orang memanggil chanyeol kalau tidak chanyeol pasti sajangnim atau setidaknya ia dipanggil phoenix. Tetapi apa apaan bocah ingusan ini? Beraninya dia menyebut chanyeol dengan panggilan Yeollie Membuat chanyeol mual seketika. Tetapi dengan tenang chanyeol mengendalikan dirinya. Dia pun melanjutkan obrolan dengan Baekhyun "Ah iya Apa Kau sekolah baek?"

"Entahlah, aku baru lulus JHS dan ini tahun pertamaku masuk SHS. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai besok tetapi aku belum mendaftar kesekolah manapun. Jadi aku fikir satu hal bahwa aku tidak sekolah lagi" Baekhyun menjawab enteng

sedangkan chanyeol terlihat membelalakan matanya. Dia melihat sosok bocah manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau harus sekolah baek bagaimana pun juga!" Sebagai orang dewasa dan berpendidikan chanyeol tentu tak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. "Yeoboseyo kai, tolong daftarkan byun Baekhyun ke sekolah sma manapun terserah Kau! Dan Jangan banyak bertanya Baekhyun itu siapa!" Panggilan itu putus secara sepihak oleh chanyeol.

"Kau akan mendaftarkanku ahjussi?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang sehingga matanya berbinar.

"Tentu saja" Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang sampai matanya sehingga berbentuk bulan sabit. Baekhyun sangat manis sehingga chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Senyuman chanyeol melebar ketika Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Kedua manusia berbeda tinggi namun sangat ideal itu memasukki kawasan mall, chanyeol membeli banyak pakaian untuk Baekhyun termasuk seragam dan peralatan sekolah. Sampai akhirnya mereka memilih duduk disebuah kafe untuk melepas lelah. "Terima kasih Yeollie ahjussi" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba. Mata pemuda mungil itu melihat beberapa beberapa tas belanja. "Kau memang ahjussi yang baik"

Senyuman chanyeol mengembang "aku memang orang baik, apalagi pada seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu"

"Apa? Bocah ingusan?" Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada chanyeol. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk Membuat chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi" tiba tiba ada suara mengintrupsi, Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Terlihat wanita cantik nan seksi dengan senyuman manisnya menatap kearah chanyeol "Kau disini? Aigoo siapa ini? Keponakanmu? Atau anakmu?" Wanita itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun Membuat si empunya pipi meringis.

Chanyeol yang ada disana hanya memutar bola matanya malas "kau ada apa kemari seulgi-ssi? Jika tak ada urusan lebih baik Kau pergi! Jangan ganggu aku dan Baekhyun"

"Kau tak pernah berubah chan" seulgi tersenyum hambar kepada Chanyeol. "selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh!" Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Wajah chanyeol benar benar kontras dengan wajahnya yang ceria beberapa menit lalu.

"Sudah? jika sudah Kau boleh pergi seulgi-ssi" seulgi pun pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, senyuman manis wanita itu hilang dan terganti dengan Wajah masamnya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol heran Mengapa chanyeol begitu dingin kepada seorang wanita, Atau apakah chanyeol bersikap dingin dengan semua orang? Tapi Mengapa chanyeol begitu ramah padanya. chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis tebalnya "Mengapa Kau menatap aku terus bocah ingusan? Jangan Jangan Kau menyukaiku" seringaian chanyeol terlukis dibibir apelnya.

"Kenapa ahjussi kasar kepada wanita tadi?" Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun Membuat chanyeol tersentak.

Dengan segera chanyeol tersenyum "Karena wanita tadi bukan wanita baik" Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, chanyeol segera mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap menyadari dia tertidur disebuah kamar yang asing baginya, dengan langkah cepat bahkan terkesan buru buru. Pemuda mungil itu meraih handuk dan masuk kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah.

dikenakannya seragam yang dibelikan chanyeol kemarin. setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan poni yang menutupi dahi dan topi merah yang melingkar disana menambah kesan cool pada pemuda ini namun tak menghilangkan Wajah manis nan cantiknya, pemuda itu keluar kamar dan menghampiri dapur. Mata hazel indahnya melihat siluet chanyeol yang dengan lihai menyiapkan sarapan.

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, Atau ini sebuah pertanda. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dia Kali lipat melihat chanyeol memasak.

"Baek sedang apa Kau disana seperti patung?" suara chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan langkah pelan, Baekhyun duduk dimeja makan yang telah tersiap roti dan selai strawberry, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar roti selai strawberry itu dan memakannya. Ingin buru buru pergi dari chanyeol, agar Jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu dapat terselamatkan. Ayolah baek, Kau terlalu mendramatisir sekali.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja makan dan tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun "Kenapa makannya terburu buru sekali?"

"Au anya inin beangkat seola epat bial gak teambat (aku hanya ingin berangkay sekolah cepat biar gak terlambat) " jawab Baekhyun sekenanya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi dengan roti.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu baek, lalu berbicara" chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai kacang. "Ah iya.. Kau tak perlu takut telat baek, aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah dihari pertamamu

Deg!

Chanyeol? Mengantar? Berduaan dimobil? Hahaha lucu. Mengapa Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Bukankah kemarin biasa saja?

Tapi sungguh, Jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila, bahkan kini wajahnya merona hebat. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Chanyeol yang menangkap basah gerak gerik Baekhyun disertai pipi yang merona hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum menahan tawa. Sungguh seorang CEO seperti park chanyeol yang terkenal dingin dan arrogant tak bisa bersikap dingin dengan bocah ingusan macam Baekhyun.

.

.  
TBC!

.

 **Yeay.. satu chap gaje^^ Btw ini pertama kalinya saya menjejakan kaki dirana.h ffn. Pernah post sebelumnya tapi cuma sekedar post wkwkwk.. Jadi sekarang.. ekhem sedang mencoba peraduan nasib disini.. wkwkw.. *^** **^*  
Btw RnR yaww.. review gitu biar buat aqoeh cemungut wkwkwk..**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Tittle: Please Don't Leave Me**

 **Author: Byun septi**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other**

 **Disclaimer: hanya milik agensi dan emak bapak mereka saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Rating: T untuk chapter ini**

 **warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, shoneun ai, gaje, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran**

 **Genre: Romance and angst gak jadi (?)**

.

.

 ** _Cerita ini 100% pemikiran gue, kalau mirip mungkin kehendak tuhan.. maaf penulisan kurang rapih.. wajarlah masih bocah ingusan wkwkwk_**

 ** _Btw yang tulisan miring menunjukkan masa lalu^^_**

.

 _ **Selamat membaca^^**_

.

.

Mobil audi mewah berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah mewah. Baekhyun menatap sekolah itu dengan kagum "Kau akan menyekolahkan aku disini ahjussi?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Apa Kau suka baek?"

"Tentu" Baekhyun turun dari Mobil dan merapikan dirinya dikaca spion Mobil. "Ah ahjussi apa penampilanku sudah keren?"

Chanyeol memandangi dan mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama, mata sipitnya itu kini dihiasi eyeliner dan poninya yang menutupi dahinya menambah kesan manis pada pemuda mungil itu. "Kau sangat manis baek"

"Aku 'tampan' ahjussi!" Protes Baekhyun dengan menekankan kata tampan. Membuat chanyeol terkekeh pada bocah manis itu.

"Yasudah hati hati disekolah ne? Aku kerja dulu dan nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauhi sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya sampai Mobil itu hilang dari penglihatannya.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasa menjadi seperti seorang istri yang mengantarkan suaminya berangkat kerja. Mengingat itu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "aish aku mikir apa sih".

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Baekhyun memasukki kawasan sekolahnya dengan sedikit kagum. Matanya berpencar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Gedung bertingkat tiga berdiri kokoh dengan indahnya. Apalagi lapangan outdoornya yang sangat luas seperti stadion emirates, stadion bola milik club arsenal, club bola kesayangannya dan kesayangan hyungnya. Ayolah Baekhyun terlalu hiperbola dan melebih lebihkan sesuatu.

Baru beberapa langkah menuju ke kelasnya. Baekhyun hampir terjatuh Karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Namun dengan cepat orang itu meraih pinggang baekhyun dan memeluknya sehingga Baekhyun tak terjatuh. Seperti didrama korea yang sering ibu Baekhyun tonton, posisi Baekhyun sungguh seperti perempuan yang diselamatkan pangeran. Ah tidak! Baekhyun itu seorang namja! Ya NAMJA!

Asyik berfantasi dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Baekhyun hanya melamun membuat orang yang menabrak Baekhyun memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya "ehm.. gwencana?"

"Ndeh~" Mata Baekhyun menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya, sungguh matanya dimanjakan dengan wajah tampan orang itu, apalagi dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari sejengkal Membuat Baekhyun terpana melihat wajah tampannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih terpesona dengan wajah tampan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya kewajah Baekhyun "hai anak baru, Jangan melamun"

Dengan segera, lamunan Baekhyun buyar terganti dengan cengiran canggung dan garing miliknya "ah mianhae"

"Aku Kris wu, dewan murid dan panitia OSPEK tahun ini" lelaki bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun "siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun, sunbae" bibir ranum milik Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Kris balik tersenyum dan mohon pamit pada Baekhyun "ada rapat dewan murid, aku duluan yah".

Selepas Kris pergi, Baekhyun tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan mencium telapak tangannya yang sempat digenggam oleh Kris.

Senyuman Baekhyun belum sirna ketika dia telah masuk kedalam kelasnya, Membuat teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran "Kau Kenapa sih? Tersenyum mulu. Apa Tidak pegal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis Membuat Kyungsoo dan sehun mual seketika. "Euww.. tuan byun senyuman anda membuatku mual" Baekhyun mendelik seketika Mendengar ucapan sehun. Sebuah jitakan penuh sayang pun melayanh ke dahi pemuda albino itu.

"Intinya aku bahagia Karena telah bertemu pangeran impian" Baekhyun memejamkan kedua Mata hazelnya membayangkan sosok kris yang menyelamatkannya bagai pangeran. "Dia sangat tampan"

"Euww baek Kau seperti anak perempuan" —itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. seperti perempuan puber yang sedang jatuh Cinta" —itu suara sehun.

Beruntunglah mereka berdua yang mendapatkan pukulan dan jitakan keras dari Tangan Baekhyun.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

"Hyung akhirnya Kau datang juga" Kai langsung berjalan mensejajari Chanyeol yang baru sama keluar dari mobilnya "ada yang mencarimu Hyung.. dia ada dilobi sekarang"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kai dengan Alis bertautan "siapa?"

"Entahlah, seorang wanita. Dia cantik dan seksi" Kai tersenyum membayangkan wanita yang mencari Chanyeol.

Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Entah Mengapa perasaan pria itu menjadi sedikit khawatir, apa orang yang mencarinya itu ibu Baekhyun? Kalau iya Mengapa ia merasa sedikit tak rela jika harus melepaskan Baekhyun? Tidak! Ini salah! Seharusnya chanyeol senang jika Baekhyun angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Karena bocah ingusan itu sungguh menyusahkan.

Mata onyx chanyeol Membulat seketika mendapati wanita yang tengah mencarinya "kim hyejin?" ucapnya dengan gemetar.

Wanita bernama hyejin itu menoleh kearah chanyeol dan berlari memeluk pria tinggi itu "chanyeol-ah, aku merindukanmu"

"Bukankah? Kau akan menikah minggu ini? Mengapa Kau ada dikantorku?"

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan itu demi Kau, aku mencintaimu" hyejin memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang chanyeol "maafkan aku, chanyeol-ah"

Ucapan hyejin sungguh seperti petir disiang bolong, ini bagai sebuah keajaiban. Bagaimana Tidak? hyejin adalah Cinta pertama chanyeol bahkan kekasih chanyeol. Baru saja kemarin hyejin bilang akan menikah dengan pria yang pilihan ayahnya. Tetapi sekarang hyejin ada dihadapan chanyeol, memeluk chanyeol, bahkan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Chanyeol bahagia. Sangat bahagia. "Terimakasih hyejin-ah, saranghae"

"Aku janji tak akan pergi lagi, hanya Kau tempatku berlabuh" hyejin menatap chanyeol penuh Cinta Membuat Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah kekasihnya. chanyeol mengecup bibir hyejin sekilas dan membawanya keruangan kerja Chanyeol.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Hampir setengah jam lebih Baekhyun berdiri didepan pagar sekolahnya untuk menunggu jemputan Chanyeol. Sekolahnya Hampir sepi tapi belum ada tanda tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesal menolak ajakan teman sebangkunya, do Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat itu dan Oh sehun, teman sekelasnya yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. Dan berakhir berdiri seperti orang hilang didepan sekolahnya.

"Aish dasar ahjussi menyebalkan, Seharusnya dia Tidak usah bilang akan menjemputku" runtuk Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Aah.. ahjussi macam apa dia? Apa dia mempunyai penyakit pikun sehingga tak ingat janjinya untuk menjemputku?"

"Baekhyun? Kau belum pulang?" Tiba tiba ada suara yang tak asing menginterupsi. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati senyuman menawan milik kris.

"Ah iya.. aku menunggu jemputan" ucap Baekhyun seadanya.

"Ah menunggu jemputan, Bagaimana jika Kau pulang bersama ku saja?" Baekhyun ternganga mendengar tawaran kris. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. Tawaran pulang bersama dengan kris itu bagaikan mendapatkan lamborghini gratis.

Jemari kris dan Baekhyun bertautan menuju tempat parkir, senyuman Baekhyun tak sirna sedetikpun. Apalagi senyumannya makin memgembang ketika tahu kris akan mengantarkannya dengan motor besar. Akh.. jika Baekhyun seorang perempuan Baekhyun akan berteriak dan memekik senang seperti orang gila. Kris menyodorkan helm keaeah Baekhyun. Dengan senang Baekhyun menerimanya "terima kasih sunbae"

"Peluk aku okey? Aku akan mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi" Baekhyun pun menaiki motor kris dan Tidak segan memeluk pinggang kris dan mencari kenyamanan disana. Sungguh pengalaman paling mengesankan, baru saja masuk sekolah sudah bisa memeluk seorang sunbae tampan. Daebak! Hidupmu memang indah baek.

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

Ditengah restoran mewah, Chanyeol tengah makan siang bersama hyejin disana. hyejin terlihat menikmati makan siang itu dengan sesekali mencari bahan obrolan untuk dibicarakan bersama chanyeol. Tapi Tidak dengan chanyeol, tak hentinya pria itu melirik jam ditangannya yang hampir mendekati jam 4 sore, dan itulah waktu para siswa sma untuk pulang. Ia ingat punya janji dengan Baekhyun untuk menjemput bocah mungil itu, Tetapi disisi lain dia tak enak dengan hyejin, dan tak mau merusak momen indah dengannya.

"Apa Kau punya janji chan? Kau melirik jam Terus" ucap hyejin ketika menangkap basah chanyeol yang tak hentinya melirik jam tangannya.

"Iya aku mempunyai janji" chanyeol menatap hyejin menyesal "aku pergi dulu" chanyeol pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan hyejin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mobil chanyeol memasukki kawasan sekolah Baekhyun Tetapi sekolah itu sepi, bahkan Tidak ada orang disana. Chanyeol menyesali keterlambatannya. Dia begitu khawatir Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen.

Mata chanyeol membelalak kaget melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang mengusak rambut Baekhyun didepan apartemen chanyeol. Hati chanyeol merasa kesal melihat kedekatan mereka terutama saat jemari lelaki itu dengan berani mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun. Sebenarnya siapa pria itu? Apa itu pacar Baekhyun? Jika iya, apa Baekhyun itu gay?

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya Membuat kris maupun Baekhyun kaget akan kedatangan chanyeol.

"Siapa dia baek?" Bisik kris tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dengan jarak yang dekat Membuat chanyeol geram.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, chanyeol sudah menarik Baekhyun kesisinya. Dan melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun dan kris mengernyit heran "saya adalah ayah dari byun Baekhyun".

Baekhyun melotot hebat, sedangkan kris tertunduk malu menghadapi calon mertua (?) "Aish ahjussi apa yang Kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap aneh chanyeol seakan meminta jawaban.

"Ahjussi? Sebenarnya pria ini siapa baek?" Hanya kris seakan menuntut jawaban.

"Saya ayahnya anak muda, Jangan ganggu anak saya lagi. Dia masih kecil, dan lebih baik Kau pulang" chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasukki apartemennya meninggalkan kris dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan rasa kesalnya.

Tangan Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan Tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lekat pria tinggi itu dengan kesal "Mengapa Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai ayahku?"

"Terserah aku" ucap chanyeol dengan acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk merebahkan diri kesofanya. Melepaskan dasinya dan memejamkan matanya melepas lelah.

Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan duduk disebelah chanyeol lalu menarik dasi yang dipakai chanyeol dengan keras sampai chanyeol hampir tercekik "beri tahu alasanmu ahjussi idiot! Mengapa Kau mengatakan kau itu ayahku kepada kris? Aku menyukai kris! aku tak mau kris meninggalkanku Karena mengira ayahku tak menyukainya! Aku tak mau kris bernasib sama seperti daehyun. Hiks" Baekhyun Melepaskan tarikan dasi itu dan menangis pelan Tetapi terisak.

"Kau gay?" Tanya chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "aku memang gay. Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau ingin menghakimiku? Hiks.. Mengatakan aku abnormal? Atau Kau akan memukulku seperti ayah yang lakukan padaku Karena telah mencemarkan nama keluarga? Hiks.. hikss. Kau tak ada bedanya ahjussi!" Baekhyun lari kekamarnya dengan Mata sembab dan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

Entah Mengapa Hati chanyeol sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis, terutama menangis karenanya. Padahal baru 2 hari Baekhyun tinggal bersama chanyeol tapi chanyeol sudah begitu merasa dekat dengannya. Chanyeol menghampiri pintu Baekhyun terdengar jelas tangis Baekhyun Membuat chanyeol merasa sakit. Kenapa Sebenarnya dengan chanyeol? Mengapa dia merasa sakit? Apa Karena Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?

Drrtt… drrtt... Drrtt

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar dan tertera nama 'hyejin' disana. "Yeoboseyo" sapa chanyeol menangkat panggilan itu.

"Apa janjimu sudah selesai chan? Aku ingin memintamu menjemputku sekarang, apa Kau bisa?"

Mata chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu. Entah Mengapa seperti ada dorongan untuk menahan chanyeol. "Maaf hyejin-ah, aku tak bisa menjemputmu"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa chanyeol-ah" hyejin menutup panggilan itu.

Sedangkan chanyeol, dia masih berdiri didepan kamar Baekhyun. Mendengar dengan seksama tangisan bocah itu seakan dengan Mendengarnya mampu menyalurkan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Menyalahkan diri sendiri akan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyenderkan tubuhnya didepan Pintu kamar Baekhyun "mianhae baek.. mian"

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

.

 _Hujan rintik membasahi bumi dengan derasnya. Chanyeol membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah terguyur Hujan. Dia sedikit meringis ketika air Hujan itu membasahi Luka lebamnya akibat tawuran tadi. mungkin nanti yoora -kakak chanyeol- akan mengomeli adiknya yang jago berkelahi ini. Apalagi ketika melihat seragam chanyeol yang kumal, dekil, bahkan sobek dibeberapa sisi._

 _Mata onyx chanyeol melihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun sedang berjongkok disebuah halte. Entah Mengapa chanyeol remaja terdorong ingin menemui bocah kecil itu. chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah yang berjongkok "hai.." Wajah mungil khas anak anak itu menatap chanyeol menangis. Air Mata membasahi pipi tembam kan putih miliknya "Kau Kenapa anak manis?"_

 _Bocah itu berhambur ke pelukan chanyeol Membuat Tubuh anak kecil itu basah "Hiks.. baekki takut petir.. Hiks.."_

 _Tangan chanyeol refleks mengelus rambut anak kecil itu dan memeluknya erat "baekki gak Udah takut, sekarang ada Hyung disini" Entah dorongan dari mana chanyeol mencium rambut anak kecil itu dan mencium dalam dalam aroma shampoo strawberry disana. Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dan menghapus air matanya dengan jemari besar chanyeol "baekki tak perlu sedih ne?"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun" Suara seseorang Membuat pelukan Baekhyun dan chanyeol terlepas._

 _Baekhyun kecil langsung berhambur kearah seseorang pemuda yang terlihat memakai seragam sma itu "baekboom Hyung"_

 _"Maafkan Hyung ne? Hyung telat menemui baekki" Mata baekboom melihat chanyeol dan tersenyum kearah pemuda sma itu "terimakasih Hyung, saya dan Baekhyun pamit dulu" baekboom membungkuk dan pergi menerobos Hujan dengan menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya._

 _Sudut bibir chanyeol tersenyum teduh melihat Baekhyun yang makin lama makin jauh dari penglihatannya. Sedikit tak rela jika sesosok manis itu pergi_

.

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Mata chanyeol mengerjap dan mendapati dirinya tertidur didepan kamar Baekhyun. Segera dia bangun dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kunci duplikat miliknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memasukki kamar Baekhyun semenjak beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia tertidur, tetapi chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun belum tidur dan mengamuk kepadanya.

Chanyeol tak ada bosannya menatap wajah teduh pemuda itu, dengan pelan tangan besar chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun "hai baekki" sapa chanyeol. tak ada respon dari Baekhyun, anak itu masih tertidur dengan manisnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun, menikmati semerbak wangi shampoo strawberry yang menguar dari rambutnya "Kau tak pernah berubah, masih Baekhyun yang dulu" senyuman chanyeol mengembang mengingat kenangan bersamanya dengan Baekhyun kecil.

.

TBC!

.

.

 **Yeayy akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. alurnya emang gak jelas banget hahaha. Btw direview yakkk.. biar enak gitu hahaha.. dan makasih semuanya yang Udah ngereview**

Balasan review ::

 **kartika422** :: iyakk gue juga suka sama perbedaan umur yang jauh sekalee hahaha. Btw aku juga selalu bersamamu koq #eeeaakk :"

 **parkobyun** :: mangadh ugha dek wkwkwk^^

 **Ray KT KS CB** :: gak bisa dijawab.. jawabannya ada dichapter selanjutnya yak^^

 **Nur991fah** :: kayaknya gue juga gak bakal jadiin ini angst.. rada gimana gitu hahaha. Jadi tenang aja yak^^

 **Yousee** :: Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah.. saling jatuh pesona satu sama lain.. eaakkk... :"

 **Danactebh** :: ini Udah lanjut yah say.. hehehe ^O^

 _Jangan lupa RnR okey?_ *kedip ganjen


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Please Don't Leave Me**

 **Author: Byun septi**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other**

 **Disclaimer: hanya milik agensi dan emak bapak mereka saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Rating: T untuk chapter ini**

 **warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, shoneun ai, gaje, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran**

 **Genre: Romance (?)**

 **.**

 **cekidot!**

 **.**

.

 _Senyuman chanyeol mengembang ketika mendapati seorang bocah manis keluar dari gerbang SD. Hampir sejam chanyeol menunggu kehadiran bocah manis itu disebuah kursi disamping pohon rindang dekat gerbang. Chanyeol memang gila. Dia rela membolos pelajaran demi seorang bocah manis yang memenuhi otaknya semalaman. Segera saja chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak itu "hai baekki"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam sma yang tinggi tubuhnya menjulang "Ah Hyung yang kemarin itu kan?"_

 _"Ndeh~ Ah iya apa hyungnya baekki mau jemput? Kalo enggak gimana pulangnya sama Hyung aja?" Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"Baekboom Hyung selalu menjemput baekki, tapi nanti jika anak sma sudah pulang"_

 _Tangan chanyeol menggenggam Jemari Baekhyun "yasudah selagi menunggu hyungmu, bagaimana kalau baekki ikut Hyung jalan jalan?" Baekhyun menggangguk semangat lalu berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol dan Jemari mereka saling bertautan._

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat dibawah selimut tebalnya, lalu ia bangun dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi. Selesai kekamar mandi, Baekhyun bercermin dan kesal mendapati matanya sedikit bengkak Karena menangis semalaman. ia menghela nafas panjang lalu diambilnya eyeliner yang terletak dinakas dan memakainya dengan tebal diwajahnya (?). "Ah ini semua gara gara ahjussi menyebalkan itu".

Baekhyun keluar kamar berniat kedapur untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, apalagi hari ini hari OSPEK pertama, Baekhyun tak mau pingsan. Dandanan Baekhyun cukup lucu, dengan memakai telinga kelinci dan wajah yang ia rias menjadi kelinci dengan eyeliner miliknya. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan. Apalagi papan nama yang bertuliskan 'LITTLE BYUNNIE' terpasang didadanya, menambah kesan manis pada remaja berumur 16 tahun itu. Mata Baekhyun berputar malas mendapati chanyeol yang sedang ada didapur menyiapkan sarapan "huh.. lagi lagi ahjussi menyebalkan itu" gumamnya. dengan langkah kecil, Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur.

"Baekki?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya lalu tertawa kecil mendapati Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan dandanan Ala kelinci. "Kau sangat menggemaskan dengan Dandanan seperti ini".

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas dan menatap sinis pria yang lebih tua darinya "tertawa sesukamu ahjussi! Ingat! Aku masih marah" tanpa menunggu respon chanyeol Baekhyun segera duduk dimeja makan dan mengoleskan selai pada roti strawberrynya.

Sungguh chanyeol sedikit bersyukur Baekhyun masih meresponnya walau terkesan dingin, ekspetasi Chanyeol Baekhyun akan mendiamkannya dan tak akan sudi berbicara dengannya. Dengan tersenyum, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun membawa kotak makan berisi kimchi. "Ini bekal untukmu baek"

"Kau Tidak meracuniku kan ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun sakartis yang hanya dijawab kekehan chanyeol.  
"Untuk apa aku meracunimu anak manis?" Tangan chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih, Entah Mengapa ia sakit Karena ditolak Baekhyun. Ayolah chanyeol! Ini balasan yang pantas untukmu yang sudah Membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya "maaf baek" cicit chanyeol.

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, anak itu masih sibuk mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya. Lalu berdiri dengan membawa bekal kimchi buatan chanyeol dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol menahan Baekhyun "aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Tak perlu ahjussi" Baekhyun tak menatap chanyeol dan berjalan mendekati pintu mengabaikan chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu, sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, dan memeluknya erat. "baekki.. maaf" bisik chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membatu seketika. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, tangannya bergetar merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat Chanyeol berhembus dicuruk lehernya. Apalagi ketika suara chanyeol memenuhi telinga Baekhyun, suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, suara yang begitu familiar. Baekhyun nyaman. Begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria ini. Tak ingin berakhir. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam"

tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, dia hanya terdiam menikmati pelukan hangat chanyeol. Sampai chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan Kepala Baekhyun didada bidangnya. Baekhyun terisak keras meluapkan seluruh emosinya. "Hiks.. aku lelah ahjussi... Hiks" air Mata chanyeol ikut keluar merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun "aku ingin pulang, aku rindu ibu, Hyung, dan Ayah..Tapi aku takut Ayah memarahiku Hiks"

"Ada aku baek, ada aku" bisik chanyeol menenangkan. Baekhyun pun berhenti terisak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan air Mata membasahi pipi tembamnya. Jemari Chanyeol menghapus air Mata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum "aku akan menjagamu baek"

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Suasana tegang didalam ruang rapat Para pemegang saham tak sama sekali Membuat Chanyeol tertarik, Chanyeol hanya sibuk pada dunianya, dunianya yang hanya memikirkan Baekhyun. Hal tersebut memicu Para pemegang saham dan beberapa client kesal, bagaimana bisa pemimpin park inc tak konsisten dalam pekerjaannya. Dia malah asyik melamun dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. "Aku rasa rapat Kali ini dibubarkan saja, dan Kita adakan rapat lagi bila park sajangnim ingin" ucap salah satu pemegang saham.

Tak ada respon berarti dari chanyeol dia memandang seluruh peserta rapat dengan kosong "baiklah, maafkan saya. Silahkan kalian bubar" titahnya Membuat seluruh orang disana berhambur keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih stay ditempatnya dan kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Kau sungguh tidak konsisten Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin Kau mengabaikan pekerjaan demi masalah pribadimu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "maaf, aku hanya memikirkan tentang Baekhyun. Aku khawatir padanya"

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.  
Tak lama, seorang perempuan memasukki ruang rapat "permisi sajangnim, ada seseorang yang mencari anda"

Chanyeol menoleh ke perempuan tersebut "siapa?"

"Kim hyejin" Mata chanyeol terbelalak kaget, sungguh Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana mungkin chanyeol melupakan sosok hyejin yang notabenenya adalah cinta pertamanya? Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol keluar ruangan rapat dan menemui hyejin di lobi.

Hyejin tersenyum melihat sosok chanyeol dan tersenyum ramah "hai chan"

"Mau makan bersama?" Hyejin mengangguk semangat dengan tawaran chanyeol. Hyejin pun memeluk lengan chanyeol menuju restoran mewah dekat kantor.

Restoran itu tak terlalu ramai, chanyeol dan hyejin memutuskan duduk bersebelahan dengan hyejin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak chanyeol. Selama makan siang, hanya ada obrolan kecil diantara mereka mulai dari membahas masa lalu, sampai hal hal kecil. Chanyeol merasa aneh sendiri, didalam hatinya dia tak merasa nyaman dengan hyejin seperti dulu. Jika chanyeol boleh Jujur, dipikirannya saat ini hanya bocah mungil yang bernama byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir hyejin, bibir yang dulu jadi candu untuknya. Namun kini bibir itu sudah tak diminatinya lagi. Menurut Chanyeol lebih manis bibir Baekhyun yang tipis itu.

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng menepis pikirannya. Ingatkan chanyeol bahwa dia bukanlah gay ataupun pedofil.

"Kau Kenapa?" Tanya hyejin mendapati Chanyeol melamun lalu menggeleng. Hyejin menatap Mata chanyeol yang terlihat kosong. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Mata hyejin juga. Namun tetap sama, jantung Chanyeol tak berdebar dan Chanyeol tetap tak merasakan apapun.  
Namun tiba tiba Chanyeol menarik tengkuk hyejin dan mencium bibirnya dalam. Hyejin memejamkan matanya merasakan bibirnya dilumat Oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciuman itu Karena hatinya tak merasakan debaran apapun. "Eunggh" desah hyejin saat lidah chanyeol memasukki mulutnya, Namun hati chanyeol sama sekali tak merespon apapun. Ciuman itu terasa hampa tanpa debaran apapun.  
Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap hyejin lama lalu berdiri hendak pergi "maaf hyejin-ah, aku rasa aku tak mampu melanjutkan hubungan kita seperti dulu" chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan hyejin yang menangis dan menggeram kesal.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Sinar terik tak mampu mematahkan Para siswa SM High school, Baekhyun dengan semangat 45 masih melantunkan yelyel kebanggaan kelasnya ditengah lapangan sma ditemani luhan dan tao yang jauh lebih semangat dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat lelah, dan sehun terlihat diam tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali demi kelasnya.

Luhan yang melihat sehun hanya mendengus kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sehun itu kekasihnya bahkan dia yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan mereka tapi Sehun sama sekali tak mau membantunya "sehuniiee" teriak luhan saat melihat sehun menatap keadaan sekitar dengan poker face andalannya.

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan dan tersenyum manis "iya luhannie"

"Menyanyilah demi kelas" teriak luhan menghampiri sehun yang sedang bersandar dipohon rindang diujung lapangan tak ikut berbaris dengan teman teman kelasnya.

"Aku lelah" luhan memandang sehun kesal. Dia mencubit keras perut sehun sampai pemuda albino itu meringis kesakitan.  
"Appo luhannie" bibir sehun mengerucut gemas. Tapi itu tak Membuat luhan kasihan. Dengan keras luhan mencubit pipi sehun, tapi dengan cepat pula sehun mencium pipi luhan Membuat luhan merona.

"Itu balasanku atas cubitanmu hannie" sehun mencium pipi luhan lagi Membuat pipi luhan makin merona.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi ternyata itu dari kris. sehun dan luhan langsung menunduk tak berani menatap kaka kelasnya itu "kalian boleh bermesraan tetapi Jangan disaat seperti ini" kris menatap hunhan dengan tegas.

"Iya sunbae" jawab hunhan bersamaan.

"Ah iya nanti bilang pada Baekhyun bahwa pulang nanti aku menunggunya diaula nanti" kris tersenyum memikirkan Baekhyun Membuat hunhan begidik ketakutan. "Jangan lupa bilang pada Baekhyun ne? Kalau gitu fighting hoobaeku" kris pun meninggalkan hunhan dengan senyuman pepsodent yang tak pantas pada wajahnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Dia terlihat menyeramkan dengan senyuman lebar seperti itu" sehun pun mengangguk dan setuju dengan ucapan luhan.

Luhan pun masuk dalam barisan kelasnya lagi untuk menyanyikan yelyel kelas, tak lupa dia menarik sehun kedalam barisan. "Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru melihat luhan dan sehun dibarisan kelas.

"Habis beristirahat sebentar disana" itu suara sehun Membuat luhan tertawa sinis.

"Sebentar? Hampir dari awal Kau tak masuk barisan sama sekali tuan Oh yang terhormat" luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan menguliti sehun.

Sehun yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya tertawa "Kau selalu memperhatikan aku terus Lu, Kau sangat pantas menjadi nyonya Oh yang terhormat"

"Aku N-A-M-J-A" luhan menekankan kata namja sedikit berteriak. Membuat Sehun makin terkekeh dan Baekhyun memutar bola Matanya malas.

"Kalian bertengkar terus" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hunhan dan mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking lentik Baekhyun "Membuat kupingku sakit saja"

Luhan dan sehun sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menatapnya balik dengan sedikit menantang "Jika bukan Karena kris sunbae yang menitipkan pesan padaku untuk memberitahumu untuk bertemu diaula sepulang sekolah, aku sama sekali tidak akan mau memasukki barisan ini lagi" ucap sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan barisan.

"Kris sunbae? Mencariku?" Tanya Baekhyun Entah kepada siapa lalu tersenyum manis memikirkan kris.

Bel pulang berdering panjang, seluruh peserta OSPEK keluar dari aula utama sekolah setelah mendapat pengarahan dari ketua panitia tadi. Tetapi Baekhyun masih berada disana bersama kris dan Para panitia lain. Senyuman seorang byun Baekhyun tak sirna sedikitpun begitu juga senyuman kris wu.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh dagunya sendiri seperti orang yang sedang berfikir. "Bagaimana yah? Aku ingin naik bis sendiri"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu" kris menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar aula menuju tempat parkir.  
Alis Baekhyun bertaut sempurna ketika kris memberikan kunci motornya pada lay, sahabatnya.

"Kris Kenapa Kau memberikan kunci motormu?"

"Kau bilang Kau mau naik bis, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu" kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati gerbang menuju halte. Terlihat jelas kedua pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. demi apapun jantung Baekhyun benar benar berdebar keras saat ini, mungkin jika kris mampu mendengarnya ia akan malu setengah mati.

Mobil chanyeol membelah kota seoul dan berhenti disebuah sekolah, chanyeol memperhatikan gerbang sekolah berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu keluar dari sana. Pikiran pria itu terbang pada masa beberapa silam lalu ketika chanyeol rela meninggalkan sekolahnya demi seorang bocah yang selalu ada dipikirannya, bocah yang sama dengan yang ia tunggu sekarang.  
Senyuman chanyeol mengembang ketika melihat siluet sosok yang ia tunggu disana, sosok yang selalu membuatnya betah memikirkannya. Tapi senyumannya justru sirna seketika ketika sosok itu berjalan dengan seseorang. Sungguh hati Chanyeol merasa sakit seketika, dadanya sesak melihat Baekhyun bersama lelaki lain. Chanyeol bingung dengan perasaan ini, yang chanyeol ketahui sekarang itu hanya satu hal. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan sikap kris, kris rela mengantarnya sampai depan apartemen untuk kedua kalinya. Cuma Kali ini, kris mengantarnya tanpa motor, dan hanya menggunakan kendaraan umum, Membuat keduanya bisa berbicara lebih lama.  
Tanpa mereka ketahui, chanyeol melihat segalanya. Ya lebih tepatnya chanyeol mengikuti mereka secara diam diam. Dengan meninggalkan mobil mewahnya didepan sekolah dan menghubungi kai untuk membawanya.

Saat dibis tadi, chanyeol benar benar menggeram marah ketika dilihatnya jemari kris menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang manis itu, dengan alasan membersihkan bibirnya dari eskrim strawberry yang dibelinya dihalte tadi.

"Maaf" jemari kris membersihkan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertunduk dengan wajah merona "bibirmu kotor Karena eskrim ini"

"Iya kris. Gomawo"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut Membuat Baekhyun tersipu dan Membuat chanyeol menggeram marah menahan rasa cemburunya.

"Shit seharusnya aku yang ada diposisi itu" chanyeol berdecak sebal "bahkan seharusnya Jemari ku yang membersihkannya, tidak! Tetapi bibirku yang harus membersihkannya" seringaian chanyeol muncul dari bibirnya seperti seorang om om pedofil! Ah iya bahkan sekarang chanyeol telah menjadi om om pedofil.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki melangkah memasukki apartemen chanyeol, Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai rumah setelah diantar kris tersenyum melihat chanyeol -pemilik sepasang kaki- itu. "Kau sudah pulang ahjussi"

"Seperti yang Kau lihat baek" chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Baekhyun pun menghampiri chanyeol dan berdiri tak jauh dari pria tersebut. "Tolong buatkan aku kopi, aku haus"

Baekhyun bedecak sebal, memang Baekhyun pembantu? Aish.. chanyeol memang benar benar keterlaluan. Namun demi menghormati pemilik rumah yang rela menampung Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun membuat kopi untuknya.

Mata chanyeol yang sebelumnya tertutup Membulat seketika melihat Bagaimana Baekhyun sedang menungging mencari gelas dirak bawah. Bokong sintal nan montok miliknya seakan menggoda chanyeol untuk segera meremasnya bahkan memasukkinya. Akh.. Baekhyun benar benar menggodanya.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri setelah menemukan gelas untuk kopinya. Namun sebelum sempat Baekhyun Membuatkan kopi itu, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, dan tak lama, Baekhyun merasakan tangan kekar itu meremas bokongnya dengan lembut Membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang telah melakukan itu, Namun Mata sipitnya segera terbuka lebar melihat wajah sensual si pelaku "chanyeol ahjussi?" Chanyeol menyeringai mendapati tatapan kaget dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

 **Maaf baru next hehe dan maaf juga gak bisa bales review satu satu dan maaf juga Karena chanbaek belum confirm sampe sekarang /anjirr -_- maaf maafan ae kek lebaran hahaha.**

 **Btw jangan lupa RnR okeh?**

 **Sempetin waktu buat ngeriview yah^^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Nur991fah | xxcbaekido | aurell | yousee | kartika422 | ParkChoHyun | Ray KT KS CB | SHINeexo | danactebh | septianaditya1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Please Don't Leave Me**

 **Author: Byun septi**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol (27), Byun Baekhyun (16) and other**

 **Disclaimer: hanya milik agensi dan emak bapak mereka saya hanya meminjam nama saja**

 **Rating: T untuk chapter ini**

 **warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, shoneun ai, gaje, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran**

 **Genre: Romance (?)**

.

Chapter sebelumnya…

Baekhyun kembali berdiri setelah menemukan gelas untuk kopinya. Namun sebelum sempat Baekhyun Membuatkan kopi itu, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, dan tak lama, Baekhyun merasakan tangan kekar itu meremas bokongnya dengan lembut Membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang telah melakukan itu, Namun Mata sipitnya segera terbuka lebar melihat wajah sensual si pelaku "chanyeol ahjussi?" Chanyeol menyeringai mendapati tatapan kaget dari Baekhyun.

.

 ** _Cerita ini 100% pemikiran gue, kalau mirip mungkin kehendak tuhan.. maaf penulisan kurang rapih.. wajarlah masih bocah ingusan wkwkwk_**

 ** _Btw yang tulisan miring menunjukkan masa lalu^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamat membaca^^_**

Tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, dia makin mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun dan mengenduskan nafasnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli "Kau wangi baek" Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya dileher Baekhyun.

"Aahh geli ahjussi, lagi pula aku belum mandi mana mungkin aku sudah wangi" Baekhyun terkekeh Membuat chanyeol makin gemas.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sampai keduanya saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdetak cepat, pipinya memerah dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu baek" jemari Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Sehingga terlihatlah dimata bulat chanyeol wajah Baekhyun yang memerah Karena merona.

Jemari chanyeol mengusap bibir ranum baekhyun dengan lembut "jangan biarkan pemuda pirang itu menyentuh bibirmu lagi" chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dan hendak menempelkan bibirnya. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa mencium pipi pemuda itu. Tangan mungil Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh dan langsung saja bocah mungil itu lari menjauhi Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

"Sepertinya mendapatkanmu memang butuh perjuangan baek, dan pasti aku akan memperjuangkanmu" senyuman dibibir Chanyeol mengembang.

Didalam kamar yang didominasi warna biru, Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona hebat dengan jemari lentiknya, jantungnya benar benar tak bisa bekerja dengan baik seperti biasanya. Detakan jantungnya sangat cepat dan nafasnya tiba tiba sesak, ia butuh oksigen sekarang, apalagi ketika ia membayangkan Chanyeol hampir menciumnya. "Aigoo, mengapa wajah ahjussi itu tampan sekali, Ah tidak! Aku tak boleh menyukainya"

Baekhyun merebahkan Tubuh mungilnya diranjang empuk, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal "Akh.. bayangan ahjussi itu selalu berputar dikepalaku, dasar ahjussi mesum" umpat Baekhyun dengan menekankan lagi kepalanya pada bantalnya. "Ayolah baek, Kau masih menyukai kris".

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Kruyukkk...

Perut Baekhyun seakan berdemo minta diisi, semenjak pulang sekolah ia belum makan apapun, alasannya ia hanya takut bertemu chanyeol didapur. Namun sekarang, apa boleh buat? Cacing dalam Perutnya sungguh tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jadilah pemuda mungil itu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Bayangan chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dan hampir menciumnya terlintas saja dalam pikiran Baekhyun ketika kaki mungilnya sampai didapur, dengan perasaan ragu dia berbalik kekamar lagi mengabaikan Perutnya yang begitu ingin diisi.

Namun suara menginterupsi dari lantai atas dan turunlah seseorang yang paling ia hindari. "Aku menunggumu makan malam baek, kufikir Kau sudah tidur" chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya berhenti diangka sebelas "apa Kau lapar baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpesona melihat senyum tampan milik chanyeol, chanyeol memang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol yang melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun yang terpesona kepadanya hanya terkekeh. Tak lama pemuda mungil itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

senyuman Chanyeol mengembang hebat, Rencana 'mari-memperjuangkan-cinta-baekhyun' Sepertinya berhasil. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun terpesona dengan chanyeol yang hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot indahnya, Jangan lupa rambut chanyeol ia sisir keatas memperlihatkan keningnya yang indah.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan, Kau bisa menunggu disini" chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam menuju dapur.

 _Aku menyukai ahjussi itu? Tidaak! Salah apa aku? Tapi tampang ahjussi lumayan juga, dia sangat tampan dan bodynya sangat bagus. Hehehe_. Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah tidak beres Karena memikirkan chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu sepuluh menit, Chanyeol selesai memasak makanannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan, yang disalah satu kursinya terlihat pemuda mungil duduk disana. "Aku Membuat nasi goreng kimchi, dan jus strawberry untukmu".

Baekhyun masih terdiam melihat makanan lezat yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya, perasaannya sedikit aneh mendapati perlakuan chanyeol yang sedikit perhatian padanya. Mata hazel baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh Tanya "ahjussi, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Apa kau sedang bahagia?"

"tentu, aku sedang bahagia baek" bahagia karena aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Senyuman lembut chanyeol tercetak jelas pada bibir apelnya.

Kepala baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia memakan nasi goreng buatan chanyeol dengan lahap, tapi tidak dengan chanyeol yang malah sibuk memandang wajah cantik baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seminggu tak terasa telah terlewatkan. Sikap dan perlakuan chanyeol kepada baekhyun makin hari makin lembut dan perhatian, membuat baekhyun semakin nyaman berada disisi chanyeol. setiap hari chanyeol selalu mengantar jemput baekhyun disekolah, membuatkan sarapan dan makan malam, bahkan selalu menjadi guru privat baekhyun setiap malam.

Berbeda dengan kris, makin lama hubungan kris dan baekhyun semakin jauh. Mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh perhatian berlebih chanyeol yang mengantar jemput baekhyun sehingga kris tak bisa pulang bersama baekhyun lagi.

Suasana kelas terlihat ramai pada pagi hari itu, seperti biasa baekhyun akan mengobrol kecil dengan keempat temannya, kyungso, sehun, luhan, dan tao didalam kelas. Namun tak berapa lama, kelas mendadak hening dikarenakan ada seseorang yang memasukki kelas. Bukan dia bukan guru!

"permisi" sapa orang itu kepada baekhyun dan kawan kawannya, mata hazel baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendapati seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang, ternyata dia adalah kris. Senyuman baekhyun tercetak jelas pada bibirnya, entah mengapa insting baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kris ingin menemuinya. Namun senyuman baekhyun sirna seketika ketika kris malah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui kekasihnya dan kekasihnya itu bukan baekhyun "aku ingin menemui kekasihku, zitao" senyuman tampan kris seakan menampar baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil ini tiba tiba kesal.

Tao menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, sedangkan baekhyun benar benar sedang emosi aura hitam terlihat jelas pada baekhyun. baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kris nyalang "MWO?/ ZITAO KEKASIHMU? LALU KAU ANGGAP AKU APA HAH? PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA PERHATIANMU BRENGSEK" semua mata menuju kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget, kaget karena seorang bocah ingusan berani menantang seniornya yang menjabat sebagai dewan murid.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu baek! Selama ini kau anggap aku apa? Setiap aku ingin pulang bersamamu kau selalu dijemput oleh ayahmu. kau harus tau baek! Ayahmu tak menyukaiku" ucap kris dengan tenang. "dan aku sadar bahwa untuk apa aku memperjuangkanmu sedangkan ada seseorang yang berjuang untukku, dan orang itu adalah zitao" mata kris menatap tao lembut membuat tao semakin merona dibuatnya.

Tangan baekhyun mengepal kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih, nafas baekhyun begitu sesak dan matanya memanas, melihat orang yang ia sukai menyukai orang lain. "asal kau tau kris! Dia bukan ayahku"

"terus om om tua itu siapa?" kris tersenyum remeh kearah baekhyun, "partner seksmu?"

PLAKKK!

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi kris membuat kris makin menyeringai setan, seluruh anak kelas membeku begitu pula kyungsoo, sehun, dan luhan. Sedangkan tao menatap kris khawatir. "JAGA UCAPANMU TUAN WU, CHANYEOL AHJUSSI BUKAN OM OM TUA DAN DIA BUKAN PARTNER SEKSKU" teriak baekhyun lalu menghujani kris dengan pukulan keras.

Kris pun membalas pukulan baekhyun tak kalah keras, saling pukull memukul pun tak bisa dihindari. Sampai sebuah suara dari ambang pintu menghentikan mereka "TUAN WU DAN TUAN BYUN HENTIKAAAAAN!" choi seonsangnim menghampiri bocah berbeda tinggi itu dan menjewer telinga mereka keras serta menarik paksa mereka menuju kantor guru.

"aku tak mengerti perasaan baru saja kemarin baekhyun dan kris terlihat akrab, lalu sekarang mereka malah seperti ini" itu suara kyungsoo yang terdengar prihatin.

Luhan menatap tao, tao menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah "sepertinya ini semua karena aku berpacaran dengan kris"

"tidak tao! Kau tidak salah. Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya pada kami?" Tanya luhan hati hati yang dibalas anggukan tao.

"sebenarnya aku menyukai kris semenjak JHS karena kami berada disekolah yang sama, dan tiba tiba dua hari lalu kris mengetahui aku menyukainya karena melihat lokerku, disana ada foto kris" luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita tao, sedangkan sehun hanya terdiam tak berekspressi apapun. "dan saat itu juga kris memintaku menjadi kekasihnya" lanjut tao.

"akh so sweet" ucap kyungsoo dan luhan bersamaan, sedangkan sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki melangkah dengan terburu buru memasukki sebuah ruangan setelah mendapat panggilan dari pihak sekolah baekhyun, mata chanyeol –pemilik sepasang kaki- membelalak kaget saat memasukki ruangan yang diketahui ruangan BP dan mendapati baekhyun, kris, dan dua orang tua yang tak chanyeol kenal. Chanyeol bertambah Kaget melihat baekhyun dan kris yang babak belur.

"permisi, saya wali dari byun baekhyun" ucap chanyeol yang menginterupsi ruangan itu.

"tuan park?" seorang pria setengah baya menghampiri chanyeol dan menjabat tangan chanyeol "masih ingat saya?"

Senyuman chanyeol melebar dan mengangguk "tuan wu? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"kris wu adalah anak saya, dan apa pemuda mungil itu anakmu?" Tanya tuan wu seraya mengajak chanyeol duduk disofa yang ada disana.

"tidak, dia keponakanku" jawab chanyeol enteng dan menoleh ke arah baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Tuan wu tertawa "hahaha. Aku kira dia anakmu tuan park. Tapi wajahmu memang sangat awet muda dan sangat tak pantas mempunyai anak yang sudah memasukki SHS"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa namun dihatinya ia sangat kesal, chanyeol berfikir bahwa ia itu masih muda jadi wajar saja wajahnya terlihat muda. Chanyeol pun menatap seorang guru yang ada disana yang semenjak tadi hanya diam "jadi apa masalah dari keponakan kesayanganku? Mengapa saya dipanggil keruangan ini dan mengapa baekhyun babak belur seperti itu?" Tanya chanyeol secara beruntut dan menatap kasihan kearah baekhyun yang meringis menahan luka lebamnya.

"jadi begini tuan park, hmm.. byun baekhyun dan kris wu bertengkar dan saling pukul memukul sampai babak belur seperti itu, dan saya ingin memberikan hukuman kepada mereka"

"hukuman? Hukuman apa?" kali ini tuan wu yang bertanya dengan tatapan menintimidasi, begitu juga chanyeol, ia menatap guru itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi juga.

Choi seonsaengnim pun gugup ketika mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari kedua CEO perusahaan terkenal itu. "hukumannya… hmm.. dengan memanggil kalian yang selaku wali murid dan saya meminta kalian menasehati mereka"

"apa ada skors atau semacamnya?" Tanya chanyeol.

Dengan cepat choi seonsaengnim menggeleng "tentu tidak ada tuan" choi seonsaengnim pun menatap baekhyun dan kris yang sedari tadi menunduk "meminta maaflah kalian berdua! Lalu kembali ke kelas" titah guru paruh baya itu.

"maaf" ucap kris lirih lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf yang hanya dibalas oleh baekhyun sebentar.

"maaf juga"

Baekhyun, tuan wu dan kris pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang BP. Namun dengan cepat suara chanyeol mengiterupsi baekhyun. "baekhyun kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku, dan saya meminta izin pada seonsaengnim untuk membawa baekhyun pulang" choi seonsaengnim mengangguk. Langkah kaki chanyeol pun menghampiri baekhyun dan menarik baekhyun untuk pulang.

"tapi ahjussi, aku harus mengambil tas dulu" chanyeol tetap menarik tangan baekhyun.

"dimana kelasmu?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam.

"kau akan kekelas ku?" mata baekhyun melebar dengan tatapan tak percaya.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

"hei itu siapa yang bersama byun baekhyun?"

"apa itu ayahnya?"

"tampan sekali pria itu"

"andai saja dia masih SHS pasti akan aku jadikan pacar"

Begitulah Bisik bisikan para murid kelas baekhyun yang terpesona melihat chanyeol ketika baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas bersama chanyeol. seo seonsaengnim yang bergender perempuan pun ikut terpesona melihat kedatangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melangkah mendekati seo saonsaengnim lalu mereka membungkuk hormat "saya ingin mengambil tas keponakan saya, byun baekhyun dan ingin meminta izin pada anda untuk membawa pulang baekhyun, karena baekhyun sepertinya kurang sehat".

"b-bbaikk" ucap seo sensaengnim dengan gugup. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kursinya, ia melirik kearah tao yang menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah, namun baekhyun diam dan tak merespon apapun.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang tak ada percakapan antara baekhyun dan chanyeol. baekhyun mengira chanyeol marah padanya karena telah membuat kekacauan disekolah. Sesampai dirumah pun chanyeol dan baekhyun masih terdiam. Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya namun ditahan chanyeol dan ia menyuruh baekhyun duduk disofa.

"tunggu disini, aku ambilkan obat merah dulu" baekhyun pun duduk disofa dan memperhatikan chanyeol yang sibuk mengambil sebuah obat merah, plester, air hangat, dan handuk kecil untuk kompres.

Chanyeol pun duduk dihadapan baekhyun dan mengkompres luka baekhyun, baekhyun meringis kesakitan "appo" rengek baekhyun, mata hazel itu terlihat berkaca kaca.

Melihat baekhyun yang hampir menangis chanyeol segera berhenti mengkompres baekhyun, chanyeol menatap baekhyun lama, wajah baekhyun benar benar dipenuhi luka, pelipisnya berdarah, pipinya bengkak, dan bibirnya… bibir ranum itu berdarah. Chanyeol mendekat kearah baekhyun dan mencium luka pada bibir baekhyun.

CUP!

Mata baekhyun melebar mendapat kecupan singkat dari chanyeol "ahjussi? Kau menciumku?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengecup bibirmu baek, aku tau setelah mendapat kecupan dariku pasti bibirmu membaik bukan?" chanyeol terkekeh, namun tidak dengan baekhyun.

Sekelebat bayangan masa kecil baekhyun hadir begitu saja bagai potongan film lama, kecupan chanyeol mengingatkan baekhyun pada seseorang, seseorang yang baekhyun rindu, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"baek? Kau tak apa?" tangan chanyeol melambai dihadapan baekhyun yang melamun. baekhyun mengerjap lalu memeluk chanyeol dengan erat. "kau kenapa baek?" baekhyun tak menjawab ia malah mempererat pelukannya pada chanyeol dan menangis dalam dekapan pria tampan itu.

Cukup lama baekhyun menangis, membuat kemeja yang chanyeol pakai basah karena air mata pemuda itu. "aku merindukan hyungku hiks, aku merindukannya hiks, hyung tinggi yang baik hati" isakan baekhyun terdengar jelas saat pemuda itu bicara, chanyeol makin mempererat pelukannya dan tanpa disadari baekhyun, bibir chanyeol tertarik keatas.

 **.**

 **Please Don't Leave Me**

 **.**

 _"kau mau membawaku kemana hyung?" Tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya,_

 _Langkah chanyeol berhenti dan ia jongkok dihadapan baekhyun kecil "baekki memang mau kemana? Hyung siap mengantarkan baekki kemana pun"_

 _"baekki mau eskrim stoberi" chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiri dan menggenggam tangan bocah mungil nan menggemaskan itu._

 _Mereka memutuskan duduk dibangku taman dan memakan eskrim masing masing, baekhyun dengan eskrim strawberry dan chanyeol dengan eskrim pisangnya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat bibir baekhyun dipenuhi eskrim yang belepotan. Ia hendak mengusap bibir itu dengan jemarinya namun tak jadi, dengan keberanian penuh, chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun dan membersihkan eskrim dibibirnya._

 _Setelah ciuman itu lepas, baekhyun mengerjap kearah chanyeol yang dibalas dengan kekehan chanyeol, chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut baekhyun. baekhyun merona membuat chanyeol makin gemas, ingin rasanya ia memakan baekhyun hidup hidup._

 _namun tak lama ada suara menginterupsi mereka ternyata itu hyungnya baekhyun, baekboom hyung. Baekboom menggendong baekhyun dan berterima kasih pada chanyeol "terima kasih hyung telah menjaga baekki hari ini, saya fikir baekki kenapa napa karena aku pulang telat"_

 _"iya sama sama" chanyeol tersenyum._

 _"saya byun baekboom" baekboom mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh chanyeol._

 _"saya park chanyeol"_

 _Baekboom pun membungkuk dan memohon pamit pulang, tak hentinya baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol walau baekhyun kini makin menjauh untuk pulang._

.

.

.

TBC!

 **Maaf kalo baru next, jalan cerita kurang menarik, dan gak bisa review satu satu.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah sempetin ngebaca, ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan ngereview.**

 **Btw jangan lupa RnR okeh?**

 **Sempetin waktu buat ngeriview yah^^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Nur991fah | xxcbaekido | aurell | yousee | kartika422 | ParkChoHyun | Ray KT KS CB | SHINeexo | danactebh | septianaditya1997**


End file.
